


Do You?

by fabyeolous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: Chanyeol asks Sehun a vital question that revolves around three words he's been dying to hear.





	Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> For my indecisive chanhun heart. 
> 
> Honestly, these two drive me insane, but I love them together <3

Standing naked, in front of the body length bathroom mirror, Chanyeol towels his damp locks dry. He's just stepped out of the shower, skin coated with a marvellous just washed sheen, droplets of water slithering down his chest and stomach. As he does this gruelling task, his heart keeps jumping in his chest rather unevenly. Of course, he knows why, but the fool is just too scared to admit it.

He and Sehun have just risen from bed a little over an hour ago, after a night of slow sex, then rough sex and very little sleeping. Part of Chanyeol regrets it since he's got a long day of work ahead. The other part of him, however, doesn't regret a single thing. Naturally, this part of him overtakes the other.

The sex is great, fiery and full of so much lust that it makes Chanyeol's breath shallow just to think about it. On the other hand, he wants more... has done for a while but he and Sehun have never made anything official between them. As it all stands right now, they're just fuck buddies and nothing more. 

Having never discussed the possibility of something more than just sex, Chanyeol can never bring himself to say the words which are constantly resting in the back of his throat. Each time he and Sehun come together, it's just a mirage of hope that they might become something more meaningful.

Or so Chanyeol thinks, at least.

With his eyes blinded by the towel on his head, Chanyeol lets out a surprised gasp as a clothed chest pushes into against his back, arms winding around his midsection securely, coaxing him into an embrace that makes his heart squeeze. 

"Did you have a nice shower?" Sehun's voice muffles against the nape of Chanyeol's neck, lips brushing over the particularly sensitive spot. 

It makes Chanyeol shiver.

"Mm, I did," He barely manages to respond, body instinctively leaning back into the heavenly embrace. Sehun's loose shirt feels so nice against his bare skin. "Are you okay back there?" Chanyeol questions, pulling the towel away from his head, allowing his eyes to enjoy the view in the mirror's reflection. 

He's always thought he looks good wrapped up in Sehun's arms like this.

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy and I don't want you to go to work," Sehun mumbles again, this time, his closed eyes open and he looks at Chanyeol through the mirror. His eyes slowly trailing down the length of the older males nude body.

Suddenly, Chanyeol feels very exposed. He makes, however, no move to cover himself up.

"So needy, hm?" Chanyeol grins rather half-heartedly. "You had me to yourself all night and yet, you still don't want me to go."

"That's because you're irresistible."

This response has Chanyeol's mouth going dry.

_Why is he being like this?_

"Are you okay?" Sehun asks in return, feeling the way Chanyeol's body tenses up.

Chanyeol lowers his head, nodding. Should he, or shouldn't he? That is always the question? 

Maybe it's time he just goes for it.

"Do you?" He asks, twisting around in Sehun's hold, eyes lifting carefully to meet his.

Sehun, more than slightly confused, tilts his head and raises his eyebrows expectantly at Chanyeol, pursing his lips in a quizzical manner.

"Do I what?"

Flushing a little at his own stupidity, Chanyeol does what he knows best in these situations. He presses his nose into Sehun's cheek, ultimately hiding his own face away and with a deep breath, asks the same question, with a little more context.

"Do you... have feelings for me? Other than sexual ones, I mean." 

Bewildered, Sehun takes a few seconds to absorb the exact words Chanyeol just asked him. It's a few seconds longer than he likes, but still. 

Never in a million years, or- in all the times the pair has shared an intimate moment- has Sehun ever imagined himself answering this question. Sure, he's been wanting to bring it up a few times, but he expected for so long to be the first to bring up such a topic. He and Chanyeol, they've shared so much and no, not just each other's bodies. They've shared real things, childhood stories over bottles of wine, worries and fears, dreams and ambitions. They've shared it all and honestly, Sehun wants more than anything for this fool in his arms to belong to him. 

Only him.

"Are you going to answer me, or should I just leave?" Chanyeol is half joking with nervous laughter. He's not really amused in the slightest, actually, he's panicking. 

Sehun finally gives him some form of acknowledgement with a shake of his head. "You're not going anywhere just yet."

"You're not going anywhere just yet," He grins, hands lowering a little bit to gently grope Chanyeol's perky little ass cheeks. "Did you really just ask me that question? Before I even got the chance to bring it up myself?" The younger asks, cocking his head slightly to the left while also turning to connect their lips. He kisses him tenderly, tugging Chanyeol impossibly close against his own body before pulling back just as swiftly. 

Chanyeol stands, dazed and momentarily blissed out by the sudden blast of affection bestowed upon him, cheeks still tinged with a little pink hue.

"What was that for?"

"That was my way of saying 'I love you', you goof," Sehun chuckles while moving his hands up from Chanyeol's ass to run the smooth shape of his body. "I love you," He repeats, for real this time. 

Swelling with joy, Chanyeol's eyes glaze with so much happiness that he feels overthrown by it. 

"I love you too," He utters for the first time to Sehun, hardly given enough chance to bask in the liberation before his younger... lover pulls away, meandering out of the bathroom before Chanyeol can even blink.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol calls, pouting a bit like a baby. A naked baby. 

Sehun's voice becomes distance, he's in the hallway now. "I'm making breakfast because you have work soon."

Work.

"But I don't want to go to work anymore," Chanyeol's bratty side comes forth and he's chasing after Sehun without even thinking to wrap a towel around his waist first. 

It's moments like this one that Chanyeol even begins to believe he should be the younger one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed~
> 
> Kudos and feedback always very welcome! x


End file.
